


Play With My Hair And Take A Chance

by Darklullaby21



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklullaby21/pseuds/Darklullaby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now we are older, and less stupid, I hope. We saw how bad things can go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With My Hair And Take A Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the real pepople mentioned here. This only  is a work of fiction wrote for personal amusement and not money.

##    
  
  
  


 

They were lying in bed, naked and relaxed, after making love for hours. The covers keeping them warm, lazy strokes keeping them pliant and sweet kisses making them happy. Eduardo’s fingers were playing with Mark curls, because he always had a thing for them but he wasn’t allowed to touch before.

Mark head was pillowed on Wardo’s chest, listening to his heart beat. He thought about college, about everything they missed and all the things they could have done. But regrets were useless and painful, so he kissed Eduardo’s neck and addressed all his thoughts towards what they would have.

\- I can hear you thinking from here – came Eduardo low voice – What’s up, Mark? –

Mark shrugged and started brushing his fingertips on the soft skin of Wardo’s shoulder.

\- _Mark…?_ -

\- It’s stupid –

-Tell me. I won’t laugh, I promise – and he left a kiss on Mark’s red lips. He always tasted like sugar, probably because of all those red vines.

\- I was thinking about how we acted when we were at Harvard…and all the moments we never had…and we could have been this even then but…I told you it was stupid –

Eduardo hugged him a bit stronger, burying his nose in those curls he loved so much.

\- We were young, Mark. Too young to really understand what was happening and it slipped out of control –

\- And now? – Mark entwined his fingers with Eduardo’s.

\- Now we are older, and less stupid, I hope. We saw how bad things can go and I don’t really want to lose you again, so I’ll try to listen more this time. –

\- And I’ll try to pay more attention. – a pause and then -We’ll make it work –

-Yes, Mark. We’ll make it work –

Mark rose up on his elbows, but just enough to kiss Eduardo thoroughly and deeply and with love.

They got a second chance, for one reason or another, and Mark had all the intention of taking it.

\- I love you, Wardo –

Eduardo smiled at him, bright and beautiful. He missed it so much.

\- I love you, too. Now sleep, Querido –

Later, when Mark was peacefully asleep in his arms, Eduardo added in a whisper – Eu sempre estarei aqui de manhã -

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I wrote in English. Please, if you find mistakes let me know. I also hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> Querido: love, beloved.
> 
> Eu sempre estarei aqui de manhã: I'll always be here in the morning


End file.
